sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Daniel Ashworth
Daniel Wallace Ashworth is one of the main characters in the series and one of the allies of Akane Sakamoto. He's the best friend of Scarlet Roche, Quinn Brodye and current love interest of Felix Reid. He is the genius of the group, as he tries to learn as much information as possible about every monster they encounter. History Daniel is the eldest child of Giselle and the late Michael Ashworth, both Monster Specialists. Alongside his slightly younger cousin Quinn, he is the heir to future generation of "Monster Specialists". As a kid, he wasn't as interested in most of the things kids his age were; he has always loved reading since he was only two years old. Giselle considers him a "childish savant" for his ability to achieve skills far his age, but didn't act too much his age. Daniel has always been close to his cousin Quinn and the two would play pretending games together. At 7, Daniel got the apropos (considering his parent's jobs) interest in the supernatural. When his grandfather was about to die, he told him that the supernatural is real and is just hiding in "the shadows of the world". Daniel was also given the Book of Monsters, while Quinn received Mother Moon, and soon the two became avid mystery lovers. Even though he hasn't seen one, Daniel claims that all monsters are real even if there's no proof for some species. At the age of 10, while coping with his father's death, Daniel and Quinn met Scarlet and became her best friends. Scarlet helps them with research about the supernatural and they also helps her mastering magic. During Daniel's teenage years, he met Akane and became her ally by helping her kill a monster. Appearance Daniel is slightly shorter and has an average build. He has a fair complexion, messy dark brown hair and grass green eyes. His attire consists of a white top underneath a burgundy plaid shirt, midnight blue jeans and black sneakers. He is often seen carrying the Book of Monsters with him, and on trips a large drag green backpack. Personality Daniel is rather nerdy and geeky. Being the most academically and culturally gifted out of his peers, his help for homework is requested on a regular basis. He is generally socially awkward: his odd interests, somewhat introverted nature, lack of interest in trends and attention span of a tuna sandwich have slapped the "weirdo" label on him. He is especially interested in anything supernatural to the point of an hyperfixation ever since he received the Book of Monsters from Terrance on his death bed and will defend his grandfather's work using all sorts of proof (no matter how ridiculous it may seem). Daniel is loyal and passionate about what he loves the most and has sworn to protect his friends under any circumstance. He can get hyped easily when he meets another monster (Akane, for example) but is nonetheless helpful in battles with his extensive knowledge. Although he and Scarlet are similar personality-wise, they are in a sort of antithesis: while Scarlet is anxious and can get scared with ease, Daniel is exceedingly, if unnecessarily, brave. Daniel is a conspiracy theorist. His opinions regarding the supernatural aside, he believes that technology controls people and not the other way around, that there are no such things as coincidences and that big corporations are using people's data since birth anyway. He has no social media account and refuses to create one, never turns on the news channel and goes on supernatural forums anonymously. Trivia *The Book of Monsters is an object he is fond of, and if it is stolen/taken without his permission, he will become insecure, confused, self-doubting and arguable more vulnerable in battles. *His favorite food is ramen noodles. *Daniel's signature animal are dogs. *Daniel's sexuality is still up to debate; his crush on Felix shows that he is attracted to the same gender, although he is implied to have had a girlfriend in the past whom he broke up with. *Daniel is implied to be a currently-transitioning trans boy. *His name is connected to the one of a Biblical prophet and means "God is my judge"; his middle name either means "foreigner" or "Welshman" (the first etymology seems more appropiate, since he and Quinn are the only humans in a group of mythical creatures); his surname is related to ash trees. *Daniel briefly joined a literature club, but has "weird experiences from it". Said experiences included the crush of the club leader, a girl who became more and more attached to him, to the point she kicked out other female members. **While most likely a reference to Doki Doki Literature Club!, the club leader might be his implied ex-girlfriend mentioned above. *He is the only student in Nature Heights High who doesn't own a smartphone. He uses an old cellphone as an alternative. Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Characters Categorie:Males Categorie:Humans Categorie:Monster Killers Categorie:Ashworth Family Categorie:Fathers Categorie:Reid Family